Et si
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: que devient le si séduisant Gilderoy lockhart après avoir reçu le si funeste sort d'"oubliette"? one shot.


voilà, c'est une one-shot, toute banale. elle est déjà parue sur twwo en tant que potter-jeux- de -mots. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire quoi !

ps: j'ai un petit problème, je ne me suis jamais sentie cruche avec les pc, mais là..euh c'est le cas.. j'arrive pas à introduire de tirets pour les dialogues, même avec de tags html... Comme qui dirait moi, "y a un bug" ..please, aidez moi.

Disclaimer : tout est à la fabuleuse jk Rowling, hormis le personnage de l'infirmière et des quelques névrosés qui paraissent.

**Et si…**

Un rayon de soleil perce à travers le voilage blanc qui masque la fenêtre de ma chambre…Une chambre blanche aussi….

La journée commence. Une journée bien longue en vérité.. Comme chaque jour …Une journée tellement routinière qu'elle en devient blanche elle aussi…

Tout est blanc ici, les draps, les murs, les blouses des jolies infirmières et ma mémoire…

J'amorce un mouvement vers le bouton –blanc, évidemment- à la base de mon lit…. Puis suspend mon geste.

Et si je n'appelais pas l'infirmière ? Peut-être la journée serait-elle moins monotone….

Et puis finalement, j'appuie…

J'ai besoin de compagnie. Personne ne passe ici…Personne ne vient me voir… Oh ! Il y a bien ce jour, où j'ai reçu de la visite…. C'était des enfants étranges en vérité…Deux rouquins, une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un jeune homme aux yeux verts très triste. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps mais la gentille infirmière m'avait parlé longtemps de cette visite surprise, et puis, ils étaient venus pour avoir des autographes..Ce sont des choses qu'on ne refuse pas.

L'infirmière entre toute guillerette, elle a de bonnes joues, et des cheveux tirant sur l'auburn avec des yeux noisettes. On dirait un petit écureuil.

"Comment allez-vous ce matin, Gilderoy ?" Demande-t-elle d'une façon un peu théâtrale.

Elle ne sait sans doute pas que j'aime, moi, parler de cette façon, faire des entrées en matière pompeuse…Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sens juste qu'elle parle sur un ton que j'aimerais beaucoup adopter.Peut-être qu'avant de finir ici, je parlais comme cela..

Et si j'avais été un montreur de marionnettes ? Ou un acteur ?

Non, non, j'ai beaucoup trop de classe pour ça…

Je regarde le petit écureuil avec perplexité lorsqu'elle tire les draps de mon lit.

"Allons, allons, ne faites pas le timide, Gilderoy. C'est moi Babeth.. Je m'occupe de vous tous les matins.."

Elle a peut-être raison…

J'accepte la main qu'elle me tend, et elle me conduit vers la salle de bain.

"Faites-vous beau, Gilderoy. Peut-être aurez vous de la visite encore aujourd'hui."

Elle sourit avant de me laisser à ma toilette.

Je me retrouve face au miroir et comme chaque jour, je m'y regarde …Elle m'attire cette glace, je suis sûr qu'elle connaît toutes les réponses que mon cerveau se refuse à se rappeler…

Je souris.C'est que j'aime mon sourire voyez-vous. Je suis sûr que je pourrais gagner un prix avec.

Et si j'avais été mannequin ? Ou médicomage spécialisé dans la dentition ?

Non, non ça ne se peut pas. Les mannequins et les médicomages ne parlent pas de manière exagérée.

Quand je sors, de longues minutes plus tard, Babeth me fait un sourire approbateur. Elle est vraiment jolie, la petite écureuil.

"Elle m'emmène promener…"me dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Il y a vraiment des cas étranges ici…A ma droite, une certaine Lizzie se promène en lingerie affriolante, elle se prend pour une femme glamour, et refuse de se couvrir ne serait-ce que d'une robe de chambre. Même avec des froufrous et des dentelles roses..

Ce que c'est bête une femme !

Et si, pourtant, j'en avais une de femme ? Et si elle ne savait pas que je suis enfermé, ici à Ste Mangouste ?

Non, non, je ne peux pas être marié, une femme c'est trop compliqué, et trop égoïste.. J 'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec moi.

Ce matin, on a dû importuner Lizzie avec ces histoires de vêtements car, elle a les yeux rougis :

"Vous voulez un autographe ?'"Proposais-je, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Allons, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.."

"Que nenni, Monsieur", répond-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

"Mais, il ne faut pas avoir de honte à ça, Lizzie ! Tenez, je vous donne une photo quand même."

Je lui tends un papier qu'elle prend rageusement. Et ne me laissant pas démonter, lui offre mon plus beau sourire.. Celui que j'ai surnommé « le ravageur ».

"Vous m'en donnez une tous les matins, Monsieur Lockarht. Celle ci va finir brûler elle aussi, comme les autres."

Mon sourire s'efface. Je suis sur le point de me vexer, et Babeth me tire par le coude :

"Décidément, le courant ne passe pas entre vous deux.."

"Qu'est ce que c'est « le courant »?"

"Une invention Moldue… Avez vous déjà entendu parler de l'électricité ?"

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus…Les réponses aux questions ne m'intéressent jamais. Moi, je crois aimer que l'on s'intéresse à moi…

Et si j'avais été professeur, posant moi-même des questions aux élèves ?

Oh ! Oui ! Cela se pourrait, mais dans ce cas là, j'aurais été suffisamment intelligent pour exploiter mon si beau sourire…et je serais devenu mannequin.. Mais pourquoi vouloir parler de façon originale alors ?

Un bonhomme étrange me bouscule, m'arrachant à mes rêveries… Il saute comme une puce, zigzaguant dans le couloir..

"Bonjour Monsieur Kangourou "? dit l'écureuil. "Comment va le petit ?"

"Il dort, mamzelle Babeth… il est très sage. Vous voyez ?"

L'homme nous montre son ventre. Il l'a recouvert d'un oreiller et maintenu en place par une housse de traversin.

Vraiment, je me demande ce que je fais parmi ces gens…

Je suis juste amnésique.

L'après midi, a passé longuement, personne n'est venu me réclamer d'autographe.

Et si, je mourais seul au monde dans cet hôpital ? Et si personne ne se souciait de moi ?

Oh non ! Il y a le gentil écureuil, elle ne m'abandonnera pas elle…et elle prend soin de moi.

Justement, elle fait diffuser de la musique par un objet Moldu qu'elle n'utilisait plus chez elle. Elle appelle ça un mange disque. Elle est belle cette musique, très nostalgique. Le thème est joué à la cornemuse. Je l'écoute en silence. Presque avec dévotion.

C'est quand, la jolie petite infirmière toute blanche, me borde dans mon lit tout blanc, le même soir que je déclare :

"J'ai déjà entendu cette musique quelque part !"

Elle se tourne vers moi, vivement intéressé. Ses yeux pétillent avec un fol espoir.

"Ah oui ? Racontez-moi, Gilderoy … Où avez vous entendu ce morceau, quand était-ce ?"

"Je….je ne sais pas…"

"En Ecosse peut-être ?"

"Je.. Je n'en sais rien.."

"En Ecosse dans un pub, où vous avez combattu un troll des Montagnes ?"

"J'ai fait ça moi ? .. Oh non…Je ne sais plus…"

Ses yeux ne pétillent plus… Elle est toute triste…Je n'aime pas la voir triste.

"Et si je l'avais joué ? Et si j'étais un grand musicien ? M'écriais-je."

Elle sourit. Mais le cœur n'y est pas.

"Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde, Gilderoy… Qui sait demain, vous souviendrez vous de quelque chose…"

Elle sort. Je me plonge dans la douceur cotonneuse de mon oreiller.

Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde .

Avec des si, moi je reconstruis la vie dont je ne me souviens plus.

Ma dernière pensée avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée est qu'avec des si, moi, je survis.


End file.
